Granny
Ice Age: Collision Course |shorts = |games = ''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game) |voice = Wanda Sykes |breed = Ground Sloth |gender = Female |alias = Grandma |fur/scales = Faded purple with scraggly grey scalp hair |eyes = Blue |friends = Sid (grandson) Marshall (grandson) Milton (son) Eunice (daughter-in-law) Uncle Fungus (son) Manny Diego Ellie Shira |quote = "Have you seen Precious?" |Status = Living }} Granny is a wizened old ground sloth who was left behind by her family. Biography An elderly ground sloth, Granny was part of a small family of ground sloths that had grown tired of her and pushed her off on her grandson, Sid, which they also had left behind. Granny, at some point in her life, had taken on a pet whale she dubbed Precious, though none of her family believed the pet actually existed. Left Behind Granny's family headed out to find another relative named Sid, a sloth which the family had long since abandoned, and Granny was tied up on the family's means of conveyance: a hollowed-out log which was pushed downhill through the snow. During the slide downhill, the log hit a saber-tooth tiger named Diego, who was flung to the back, loosening Granny from the branch she was tied to so that she was tied to the saber-tooth's back. Through the slide downhill, the log nearly collided with a mammoth named Peaches, Diego stopping it by grabbing onto a nearby tree with his claws. Through this, Granny was still tied to Diego's back with the vines, though the saber clipped through them with his claws in a moment, loosening her, as he moved near Fungus, who was nearest, for colliding into him with the log. As this happened, Granny wandered off and shouted that she found a "pumpkin ripe for picking", prodding at it with her cane, though it instead turned out to be a beaver. Sid's family at once came to him, stating that they had been looking for him so that he could see Granny once more, though the old sloth angrily called out that she'd bury them all and dance on their graves. Just then, Granny wandered off and found a piece of ice, which she used to burn Marshall's head as a magnifying glass before being stopped by Milton. Granny was then paired up with Sid by Milton so that he could show Granny his cave and let her nap. Through the walk, Sid explained his travels since he last saw his family, none of which Granny was interested in hearing. Once Granny and Sid left, he family had hurried away on their log, leaving Sid and Granny behind. Within the moment, both Sid and Granny returned to find their family, as Granny had lost her dentures and was trying to eat an apple, which she asked Sid to chew on for her, to Sid's disgust. As Sid returned to the herd to ask where his family had gone, Granny wandered off into a hollowed-out tree stump by the oceanside cliffs and fell asleep. At sea As Granny slept on, the section of ice and land that the tree where she slept was planted on broke off from the rest of the cliffs, trapping Manny, Sid, and Diego along with it. The ice floe fell into the sea and was pushed out with the falling of a giant chunk of rock that fell towards it. Swept out with the current, the ice floe ended up miles from any land, and was taken through a storm and a waterspout, Granny asleep through all of it. Once the storm had calmed, the ice floe was far out at sea, and Granny awoke. Irritably muttering that she wanted to remain undisturbed, Granny used her walking stick to poke Diego in the eye in annoyance at being woken up. After Manny had pulled her out of the tree, she had landed on Sid, with Manny in astonishment at her having slept through the whole storm, undisturbed. Dismissively, Granny claimed to have slept through the comet that wiped out the unicorns and, without paying mind to where she was walking, fell off the floe into the ocean. Sid ran towards the edge in panic to help his grandma, but she brushed him off, relaxing in the ocean water at her "first bath in decades". Sid asked the others to do something and he was thrown in the drink after Granny, pulling her back to the floe, though Granny, irritated as ever, took some blows to Sid's head with her walking stick, angrily demanding that they look away as she dripped dry. Pirates Aboard the ice floe, the four mammals were stranded out at sea, with Granny periodically calling out to Precious, almost wandering off the ice floe and into the waters as she did. Granny and the others floated out at sea aboard the ice floe, they were taken captive even though granny didn't see the danger they were in. New World After the pirates were vanquished, the herd used their ship to head off to a new home, the island out at sea where, Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny had encountered the hyrax. To help with her chewing problem, Sid gave Granny the jaws of a shark, which were previously a weapon used by Raz, to use as dentures. The new dentures worked well, shredding anything they were given to mince, but which made Diego somewhat uneasy. Personality and traits Granny was apt to become irritated by others easily, hitting at any that annoyed her with her walking stick. Often unkind and bitter to all, Granny usually didn't express gratitude to anyone that helped her, but was fond of at least some of her kin, Sid being one. Though still in her right mind regardless of age, Granny did not perceive certain situations with the same approach that others did, notably in considering Gutt's, with his threats, as "a nice monkey", and even after being tied up and forced to walk the plank by Gutt's crew, thought she was having a "lovely cruise." Granny was stooped and shrunken with age, being devoid of the buck teeth typical to sloths or any of her other teeth. Granny used a walking stick which doubled as a weapon with which to hit people who bugged her and she wore a shawl-like patch of grey fur over her faded purple pelt, which hadn't seen a bath or washing in decades and released enough oil to cause the water around her to develop a bright sheen and kill off several fish once and a shark when she stepped into water. Along with this, Granny's scalp hair had become thin and grey, to the point of being scraggly. Appearances *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' Behind the Scenes Granny was voiced by comedienne Wanda Sykes. FeedingTime.jpg granny gift.jpg|Sid and Granny in Christmas promo granny render.png|Granny render model References Category:Ground sloths Category:Female Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course